


Quantum Entanglement: Oneshots And Requests

by BrightLotusMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Autistic Mikey, Big Brothers, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Learning Disabilities, Little Brothers, Michelangelo Has ADHD, Neurodivergent Donnie, Neurodivergent Mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLotusMoon/pseuds/BrightLotusMoon
Summary: The Ninja Turtles are so close they may as well be entangled, the system as a whole. This is a series of stories via reader request and my own imagination. Any version, any topic, any genre, any relationship, any rating. Embedded recurring themes are Neurodivergent (Autistic, ADHD) Mikey and Lab Assistant Mikey. To request a story, PM me here or go to my Tumblr of the same name.





	1. Who Cares? I Do.

**Author's Note:**

> First story is is inspired by personal real life experience and by Linkin Park's song "One More Light".

TMNT Universe: 2003 4Kids Cartoon

Prompt: Author's Imagination

* * *

Chapter One: Who Cares? I Do.

 

They knelt there for a long long time, and the only sounds were the wind and Mikey's muffled sobs. Donnie was staring a little too hard at the blood crusted against the woman's wrists.

"She promised she wouldn't," Mike whispered, startling him out of his introspection. "She called me beautiful. She promised she would stay because I was there."

Donatello licked the cold sweat off his upper lip and rested his hand on his gentle brother's head. "It's never simple, Mikey. The part that pushed her to hurt herself was incredibly strong. You've been there."

Mikey ran his thumbs over the bloody slits. "I guess... I always had parts in me even stronger."

"You had us," Don nodded. "This woman had just learned that she had no one, that her friends were fake and actively trying to hurt her. It's a harsh blow. She was in a very horrific state of mind when we found her, nothing you said could have brought her out of it."

"I wish she hadn't done it when we looked away," Mikey said. "At least wait til we were totally gone or something. Now I only feel guilty."

Donnie flinched when his brother growled.

Mikey was backsliding. 

The coldness in his voice was back, that flat dark tone that warned the family of another slide.

Don was already mentally setting up the futons in his lab, preparing that very particular nootropic herb tea. If the episode lasted longer than usual he would need to get Leatherhead involved. His hand, still touching his brother, moved to his hand and grasped it until Mike dropped the dead woman's arm and weakly squeezed back.

Don sighed. "Mikey, look, we can't do anything, and there will be police here soon. I want to get you home."

Michelangelo looked right into his face and Donatello caught the pure understanding in those glimmering eyes.

"Okay," Mikey whispered, on the verge of crying. Donatello had to physically pull him up and start walking him to the manhole cover. Once underground he grabbed Mikey's hand tightly, and breathed in relief when he felt a strong squeeze .

They didn't let go of each other's hands, not even when they entered the lair and the others stared at then, expressions shifting from confusion to fear to comprehension to worry.

This time it was Leonardo who brought in the futons and Raphael who took Michelangelo by the shoulder to distract him with movie choices while Donatello prepared the anti-depressent tea. They sat in the living room and watched movies until Mike began to fall asleep. Raph turned off the television.

During that very first night one year ago, they had all slept in the lab, that had become the unspoken rule for the past year.

Donnie suspected what Mikey's nightmares would be about, and he made sure to keep his little brother pressed close to him. It hadn't been their first suicide victim but it had been the first to see one of them. Mikey's deep sensitivity and his empathic nature wouldn't let him forget. But they could help him let go.


	2. Everything Is Fine

TMNT Universe: 2016 Paramount Film

Request: Author's Brain

It took a long time, but finally there were footsteps and a soft knock on his door, and Mikey grabbed a pillow and crushed it to his face so he wouldn't scream when he cried again.

"Mikey, I'm coming in," and it was Leo, and he was not really surprised.

Michelangelo kept the pillow against his face and jerked when gentle hands tried to pull it away.

"You need to look at me, Mikey," Leo said. "Please."

He sucked in a breath. Leo's voice was hoarse and too quiet, too raw. It wasn't asking for obedience at all. Leo was in pain.

Michelangelo whimpered. He had caused all of this.

He let his brother take the pillow and then fresh tears welled up when Leo wiped his eyes with his thumbs. "I'm sorry," he gasped, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Leo sounded like he was smiling. Mikey finally opened his eyes, and yes, Leo had a tiny smile there. It made Mikey even more miserable.

"For screwing up!" His molars ground together. "For goofing off to make that woman laugh and letting the crooks get hits in, and for you guys getting hurt, and..."

"Hey, no, stop." Leo's arms were around him, pulling Mikey's chin to his shoulder. "Raph is all right. I'm all right. Cuts and bruises. And you saved that woman's life. You saved her from a panic attack. You got her name and number. And that's one more human who accepts us. That's a good thing, Little Brother."

Nuzzling his shoulder, Michelangelo sniffled. "So you're not mad? Raph's not mad?"

Pulling back just enough to bump foreheads, Leonardo grinned. "Right now, Raph is lounging on the couch enjoying painkillers and watching a boxing match. He's the one who asked me to check on you. Nobody's mad. Donnie is worried."

Mikey blinked. "About me? Why?"

Leo tilted his head. "Because you've been depressed."

Mikey jerked back, eyes wide. "What? Pfft, no. Dude, I don't get depressed."

The look Leo gave him was heartbreaking. "You have no idea, do you."

Mike scowled at him. "I'm not sick, Leo. I'm fine."

Leo didn't even blink. "No, Little Brother. You're not fine. You can't even see how you're falling apart."

And now Mikey was feeling angry, and the new tears felt like fire in his eyes. "Shut up, Leo, you don't know what you're talking about."

He wanted... he wanted to hit something. He didn't want to be here anymore. The hollow numbness was being filled with a strange prickling heat.

"At least let Don check you over," Leo was saying.

"I'm not sick!" And he was yelling and to his ears he sounded cracked. "I'm not depressed! Shut up! Leave me alone!" And those images came again, the knives against his skin, the rush of wind and miles below to the ground. He scuttled back onto his bed, dropping his head into his hands. "Leave me alone, I'm tired."

He heard his brother get up and whisper his name and it sounded like a sob. He listened to Leo leave. He drew his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth. He felt himself start to shake.

"I'm fine," he whispered to the silence. "Everything is fine."


End file.
